


Missing Memories

by Zidiane



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Mystery, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-08
Updated: 2010-08-08
Packaged: 2017-10-10 23:55:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/105852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zidiane/pseuds/Zidiane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto gathers up his courage, to confess his feelings to Sakura. But that's all he remembers! night after night, he loses his memory. sakura's torn underwear in his room, death of fellow ninja, and it all points to naruto! don't skim through the story!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Confession

**Author's Note:**

> Naruto does not belong to me.

Naruto does not belong to me.

This is a redone chapter. Redone chapters are much cleaner, and easier to read. there might be one spelling error and the like if your lucky... or unlucky... you know what i mean!

**Naruto's Apartment**

Naruto was pacing back and forth through his apartment and glancing at his clock every 30 seconds, as he had been doing for the past hour. **"Calm down brat! You still have an hour before she even gets here. Sit down and relax already, your giving me motion sickness!"** the Kyuubi said, sounding a little irritated.

The blond stopped for a moment, then started pacing again before saying **"**Yeah, but what if she doesn't accept me, or hits me, or uses some advanced ball removal jutsu, or-" Naruto panickly babbled before Kyuubi interrupted with **"Don't worry about it, I'll protect you"**.

Naruto responded by picking up speed and replied with, "Can YOU put my balls back on? cause-" but was once again interrupted by Kyuubi's **"I WILL protect you. No matter what happens, I will protect you."**

Something about the Kyuubi's words soothed Naruto, and he sat down. Now minutes felt like seconds to the blond Jinchuriki, instead of the other way around as Naruto relaxed into the couch, and felt at ease. Naruto looked at his clock, and surprise-surprise, an hour had passed. "What was that," Naruto asked cheerfully, "some kinda' kitsune magic or something?" Kyuubi replied with a chuckle, **"Something like that."**

Before anything more could be said, there was a series of aggressive knocks at the door. Naruto got up and happily trotted to the door. He opened it, and with a huge smile on his face, and very cheerfully greeted her with the happiest "Hello, Sakura-chan" he could muster.

She had aggravation written all over her face, and growled a little before she spoke. "What do you want Naruto, it's my day off. And why the hell are you so happy? Change your face." Naruto smiled larger and more energetically said "Come on in, Sakura-chan!"

She pushed past Naruto and grumbled all the way to his couch. She sat down and seemed a little less irritable. "So, what was it that you wanted to talk to me about?" Sakura asked, "What was so important it couldn't wait 'till tomorrow?"

All of the color and enthusiasm drained from Naruto when he remembered what he called her over for. "Well? What did you want? Don't just stare at me like an idiot!" Sakura hollered. Naruto managed to stammer out "u-um… w-we-I mean… I w-was um, uh…. do you want some ramen?" Naruto finished, and headed for the kitchen.

She looked angry, and said, "Did you really just invite me over for ramen, Naruto?" Naruto looked confused, "You're not supposed to make ramen when you have guests?" Sakura looked astounded and said, "Are you messing with me? You're supposed to serve tea. You, WERE, kidding, right?" then she remembered how he was neglected in school, had no parents, and probably never had company, so she let it go.

"Never mind that, Naruto, why did you call me here?" she said watching as he started taking deep breaths and sat down on one of his chairs. Naruto took two more breaths, closed his eyes and blurted "I love you Sakura!" and kept his eyes closed for several seconds.

He didn't feel any immediate bodily pain, so he opened one of his eyes. For a split second, he saw Sakura's crying face, but then he was just staring at his ceiling fan. 'Oh… so maybe it's one of those delayed pain punches, she looked really upset' Naruto thought, bracing for the pain. None came.

He was confused, and then realized there was no ceiling fan in his living room. He sat up and looked around. It was 9:00am and he was in his room with no idea why. 'Oh, well maybe she knocked me out, then laid me down in bed' he got up and could not feel any pain, but a look of pure terror crept over his face.

'Oh my god, please no' he thought as he pulled his boxers down. He inspected his crotch until he was satisfied that nothing was missing, and then breathed a breath of relief. 'Okay, so nothings missing,' Naruto thought, 'but what the hell happened? Hey, Kyuubi, what happened' he mentally called. No reply.

He listened carefully and could hear the Kyuubi snoring slightly. 'Okay then, I'll ask him later' Naruto thought as he realized he was an hour late for his team meeting, but Kakashi was always an hour and a half late, so he had half an hour to get there. He got dressed quickly and headed for the kitchen. It was after he grabbed some bread and got to his apartment door when he realized he was fully clothed, the last he remembered.

He thought for a moment that he might have done something with Sakura, but dismissed the idea before it could even be considered a thought, and figured it was hot at night, and he took his clothes off or something like that. He normally goes to sleep in his pajamas. He thought for a moment more, but then decided that he would have Kyuubi tell him what happened when he woke up.

**Team 7 Training Grounds**

Naruto arrived at the training grounds a few seconds before Kakashi. The short, orange clad ninja looked around and asked Kakashi "Hey, where's Sakura-chan?" at which Kakashi stared at the blond for a moment. He closed his lone eye and said monotonously "she had some…'family' issues to take care of. She might not be back for a while."

"Will she be alright?" Naruto asked worriedly. "Uh…family issues usually don't, uh, interfere with ninja work. And if they do, then it's only for a day or two." He added after Sasuke and Kakashi looked at him strangely. "…She'll be fine, but Team 7 is suspended for the time being." Kakashi stated a moment before he disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

Sasuke then turned to Naruto and said, "What did you do? Not that I care what happens to that useless girl, but I want to know what exactly it was that you did." Sasuke said with a small smile. "Huh?" the blond said confused. Sasuke looked a little upset that Naruto wasn't sharing his 'technique'.

"Sakura came here on time, and so did Kakashi. Sakura looked like she was broken. Like mentally broken, and Kakashi asked where you were, then left with Sakura. What did you do? I know you don't know any genjutsu, and I'm pretty sure you shouldn't know any interrogation techniques. Unless you have some family scrolls I don't know about. Do you think I could borrow those scrolls? There are a few people I can think of that I would like to break like that. So?" Sasuke rambled on.

His smile had grown several times in size, and Naruto was getting quite worried at this point. "What are you talking about, Teme? Why do you think I did something? Maybe I just had to be here for an announcement or something." Sasuke's smile had reverted back to a scowl at these words.

"Fine, don't tell me Dobe. I'll find out how to do it on my own." He spat and left. A confused Naruto was left to his own thoughts, and felt as if he was just missing way too many things to even guess what on earth was going on. 'Hey, fox,' he called mentally, 'you awake yet?' No response.

Naruto sighed, and figured he should look and see if he could find Sakura. Naruto checked everywhere from the Hokage's office, to the ninja academy, to beauty salon's. Tired and wanting to rest, Naruto returned home.

**Naruto's Apartment**

He sat down in his little couch and closed his eyes, pondering the day's events, when there was a couple of knocks at hid door. Naruto got up and moved to the door. He opened it, and for a second thought he saw Sakura's tear streaked face, when there was a knock at the door. The blond opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling fan in his room. 'A dream…' he thought, as another series of very aggressive knocks at his door snapped him out of it.

He hollered, "Hold on a minute, I'm coming!" from his bed and started to get dressed. He looked at the clock as five more knocks echoed through his apartment, 8:20. 'Only underwear again…' he thought.

He reached the door and fumbled with the doorknob. He opened the door to see a pissed off looking Ino pushing into his apartment. Tired and unbalanced, Naruto fell on his ass, and looked curiously at Ino as she rummaging through his house.

"Why are you here, Ino? Don't you have ninja stuff to do?" the shorter of the blonds asked from the floor, getting no reply. After gathering his consciousness from the floor, he got up and closed the door. Ino is apparently done raiding his residence, and has switched to interrogation mode.

"What did you do to Sakura? She complained about you asking her over on her day off, and now she looks like a broken robot! What did you do?" Ino says in a very threatening manner.

"I didn't do any-" was all Naruto got out before Ino shouted, "Then what's this? Huh? It was in your room!" while shoving a fist full of something at Naruto's face.

It was hard to tell what it was at such a close range, so Naruto grabbed her hand and took a step back to get a better look, when his jaw dropped. Torn female underwear and a scrap of tattered bright red cloth were clenched in her fist.

I'm kinda new at this author thing, so if you could leave me a review and tell me what you think of it, it would be greatly appreciated. I have bigger stories planned (Team Naruto. it is already in existence, and i think it's looking pretty good. check it out if you like this story), but won't write them if no one likes how I write.


	2. Nonexistent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Naruto does not belong to me.

Naruto does not belong to me.

This is a redone chapter. Redone chapters are much cleaner, and easier to read. there might be one spelling error and the like if your lucky... or unlucky... you know what i mean!

**Naruto's Apartment**

"And? What is this doing here Naruto?" Ino shouted at the shocked Jinchuriki. When his brain turned back on, Naruto formed a very unconvincing "I-I have no idea!" as he took another step back.

Ino snorted. "Yeah, and I'm the Mizukage. You do realize what my family does, right? We take people's minds, and break them wide open!" she said taking a step forward, "So if you want to save yourself a lot more pain then necessary, then tell me what you did!" the taller blond finished standing over Naruto, making her look even taller.

Feeling a little upset that she wasn't listening, Naruto shouted, "I can't tell you what I don't know, Ino!" He stood taller, and a little more confident, "Go and get your family! If their anything like you, then I don't have anything to worry about, now do I!" Naruto finished, breathing a little heavier.

The fuming kunoichi's face grew dark red with anger, and she couldn't form coherent words momentarily. After verbally stumbling for a few seconds, she shouted "FINE! But just remember, YOU brought this on yourself!" and stormed out of his apartment.

He stood there for a few seconds, as if waiting for her to come back, then headed to his bathroom to wash his face. He stared into the mirror for a few moments before calling for Kyuubi. 'Hey, fox, answer me! What's the point in this psychic link if you never answer?' Naruto hollered mentally.

"**What is it, brat. I was just going to sleep. Do you need something?" **Kyuubi said softly, but aggressively. 'Hell yeah, I need something! What happened? I can't remember what happened last night and the night before! What happened to Sakura! Why is her underwear in my room?' Naruto bellowed to the Kyuubi.

"**A little young to be hitting the sake that hard, aren't you?" **Kyuubi joked. "Kyuubi!" Naruto shouted aloud. **'…I don't know. I see what you see. If you don't know, then neither do I.' **Kyuubi said to Naruto.

"So you don't know either, huh? Well, now I have to find Sakura to find out what really happened." Naruto said to him self as he left the bathroom. **"…" **Kyuubi remained silent. Naruto made him self a bowl of cereal, and then wrote a note on a piece of paper that said 'Ino. I have gone in search of Sakura to find out what happened. I did not run. You can wait here or come and look for me, I don't care.'

He finished his cereal and left his house, sticking his note on the door as he locked up. As he walked down the stairs, Ino appeared looking around to see if anyone noticed her, then picked up the note. She read it, and then left to start following Naruto.

**Hokage's Tower**

Naruto closed in on the Hokage's tower. 'Tsunade should be able to help me. If she can't get me in touch with Sakura, then maybe she can help with my memory loss.' Naruto thought as he stepped into the tower.

He made it to her office, seeing Shizune walking towards him. She froze when she saw him, then ran back into Tsunade's office. He stood there for a while; face screwed up in confusion, trying to figure out what he did wrong. He had no clue as to what could have caused the reaction, so he just waited.

10 seconds later, the raven-haired medic opened the door with an awkward smile and said "N-Naruto… did you need something?" "Yeah, have you seen Sakura around?" Naruto asked, curious about her behavior but not mentioning it.

Shizune paled, but her smile grew wider and more awkward. "No, no, I haven't seen her. Was there anything else you needed?" she said quickly, looking flustered. "Uh, can I see Tsunade?" he asked, not wanting to drag this out longer than necessary.

"Yeah, go on in!" Shizune said with a relieved look on her face. Naruto moved past her and knocked on the door, then walked into Tsunade's office. He saw every Jounin and Special Jounin he knew, and some he didn't, gathered around her office.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I can come back later. I didn't think you were in the middle of something." The nervous ninja said, heading back through the door. "Wait, Naruto. I was going to summon you anyways, so say what you're going to say first." She said glaring at him.

"U-uh… I was just, uh…just going to ask if you have seen Sakura around. I can't find her and I need to ask her something" Naruto said, unsure what she and now every one else was glaring at him for.

"The balls of this kid!" the dango loving Special Jounin muttered. "I don't know where she is, Naruto, what do you want with her?" the young looking Hokage said sharpening her glare. Naruto could feel killing intent coming from Tsunade, and could not move or even speak.

She let up just enough so he could speak, after making sure that Naruto knew she was serious. After a deep breath, he said, "I need to ask her what happened the last two nights. I can't remember what happened, and she was the last person I saw."

"Does he really expect us to believe this shit?" an unknown Jounin said almost before he finished. Without taking her eyes off Naruto, Tsunade said "Inoichi, check him. See if he's lying or not." Inoichi stepped forward and placed his hand on Naruto's head.

Inoichi's eye's widened for a second, and then his expression fixed into one of fierce concentration. After about 30 seconds, he pulled away, just staring at Naruto. "What is it? What happened Inoichi?" Shikaku said, taking a step forward and looking at Naruto.

"His memories don't exist… they aren't there." Inoichi said in a whisper, but the room was so quiet that everyone heard as if he was talking normally. "I don't understand. He doesn't just have a block on them or something?" Choza asked from behind Shikaku.

"No, this is different. With blocks on a memory, there is a gap in the memory string. Like 8:00-9:00 will just be a black space. When someone is asleep, or knocked unconscious, then the memory will be of whatever dreams that person might have. Sometimes voices from other people who might be around you will be in there. Even if you just forget, or have memory loss, the memory will still be there. But I have never seen, or even heard of this happening." Inoichi said, gesturing to Naruto, "For the last two nights, Naruto's 5:00pm is connected directly to his 8:00am, with no space in-between." Inoichi finished, trying to think of how that could be possible.

"What about demonic possession. Will that cause this?" Kakashi added looking from Inoichi to Naruto. Inoichi sighed, "No, it wouldn't. During such an event, the host either watches what's happening and remembers hazily, or is put in a dream like state and has a nightmare of some sort."

Tsunade stood up, and with a firm voice said, "Okay, Inoichi, your mission now is to investigate how this could have happened along with Ibiki, Anko, and any capable members of your clan you can round up. Everyone else, you already have your mission. Nothings changed, dismissed." And with that, everyone disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

The blond haired Hokage walked around the table and looked at Naruto for a moment before pulling him in to a hug. Naruto, thinking he was about to be attacked, tried to jump away and yelped when he failed to get away. They stayed that way for several moments before Tsunade pulled away and turned her back to him.

"That is all, Uzumaki, you are dismissed. Go home." Unsure what to do, Naruto decided to go home and think about the days events. Naruto left, and Tsunade leant forward and put her hands on her desk. Her tears flowed freely as she stared at the fourth Hokage's face on the monument.

**Naruto's Apartment**

Naruto searched a little more for Sakura, but could not find her. He started to get tired, which was unusual as he was normally brimming with energy. He figured it was probably because of what ever it was Ino's dad did, and went home. He sat in the couch for a while, and then dozed off.

When he woke up, he was lying in bed. 'I'm fully clothed! That's good, maybe I'm done with this memory loss thing!' he thought cheerfully. He got up and stretched his arms and legs, when the phone rang. Naruto picked the phone up and said "hello?" but heard nothing. "Hello? Is anyone there?" he asked after a moment of silence.

He heard a faint sob on the phone an instant before he decided to hang up, so he stayed on the line. "Sakura, is that you?" he asked, and then hear a loud snuffle. "Why did you do it, Naruto?" a female voice that wasn't Sakura's said, "You said you wouldn't do anything! You said you were fine with it!"

"Ino, is that you? What happened? What did I do?" Naruto said, his attention now fully on the conversation."You killed him! I don't know what you think you did, but he's dead! Sasuke's dead, and you killed him!" Ino managed before breaking down completely over the phone.

Review please. If you do that, my need for acceptance will be silenced forevermore, and i will probably write more stories.


	3. Memory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Naruto does not belong to me.

Naruto does not belong to me.

This is a redone chapter. Redone chapters are much cleaner, and easier to read. there might be one spelling error and the like if your lucky... or unlucky... you know what i mean!

**Naruto's Apartment**

"He's dead? I killed him? That's impossible!" the stunned teen said in disbelief. "Shut up! I know you killed him! I know you were going towards his house after that thing last night with Sakura and me!" Ino managed shakily before she started crying heavily again.

"Ino, calm down, I didn't kill anyone." Naruto managed to get in in-between her sobs, "I've been in my house all night, and I haven't been anywhere. And what thing with Sakura? I haven't seen her for two whole days…wait, it happened again yesterday? When did you see me? I don't remember meeting you after yesterday morning, but your dad say's my memory's don't exist for certain parts of the day. Maybe if you tell me what happened, then I might remember!" Naruto said, growing more excited by the second at someone actually telling him what happened.

Ino was quiet for a long moment before speaking. "I'm going to talk to my dad. If what you say is true, then I will come over and tell you what happened. I want to see your face while you hear what happened." and abruptly hung up.

Naruto looked at his clock, 10:30, and started to get dressed. 'Hey, Kyuubi, isn't this great! We will finally find out what happened, well, at least what happened last night… I didn't even think it happened last night, I…' Naruto was thinking very excited about the whole thing, when he stopped suddenly.

'Kyuubi, are you up?' Naruto asked, and Kyuubi replied with **"yeah, I'm up." **Naruto frowned. 'You haven't said anything, are you ok?' **"Yeah, it's just… what if you're better off not knowing? It seems like something messed up happened, and you forgot it to protect yourself." **

Naruto smiled and thought, 'Nothing like that happened! Remember what Ino's dad said? He said this is different from that, and that my memories don't exist, right?' **"Well, if your memories don't exist, then you won't remember anyway, right? All I'm saying is… maybe its better if you don't remember."**

Naruto was quiet for a long while, and then as he moved to get breakfast, "It doesn't matter if it's good or bad at this point. I need to know, and that's all there is to It." the bustling blond said with finality in his voice. Kyuubi remained silent.

Naruto finished his breakfast wondering, with only slightly less enthusiasm than before, what information he would get from Ino. 10 minutes later, Ino arrived at Naruto's apartment looking somewhere in-between upset, confused and understanding.

Naruto greeted her with a "Hello Ino, come on in," and lead her in to his apartment. She sat at his table and glanced towards his bedroom for a second, blushed, then looked at her feet turning even brighter pink.

Naruto, who completely missed the event, asked, "Do you want anything Ino?" remembering not to offer ramen, based on Sakura's reaction. Her blush starting to fade, she said, "Yeah, do you have any tea?" and swiveled her body away from the bedroom.

She stared at her hands, which sat folded on top of the table, thinking about how to actually talk about what she saw. It was quite different from just thinking it through. Her father told her about Naruto's unique condition, and she decided not to do anything until he could at least remember what happened.

Naruto returned with two tea mugs and said, "Here you go Ino. I don't know if it's any good cause I don't usually make tea, so if you don't like it you don't have to drink it." Naruto sat down, looking into his own mug, hoping it would be drinkable.

Naruto hesitantly brought the mug to his mouth, and took a sip. He sat there, visibly tense for a few seconds, then he relaxed and took another sip. Ino then figured it was safe to drink, and started sipping her tea.

'This is surprisingly good!' she thought, blushed slightly, 'I-I mean, considering who made it…' "Anyway," she said suddenly to prevent her thoughts from going any further, and to say what she what she had to say, "About what happened yesterday, you really don't remember?"

"Yeah," Naruto said nodding his head, "last thing I remember, I came home and went to sleep on the couch. It was after I came home from the Tsunade's office."

After taking another sip of her tea, Ino said, "Okay, I have to tell you something else first, or else the rest of it will make me seem like a perverted stalker."

She looked at him, "Do you remember when I came over yesterday morning, and I said I was gonna get my family and forcibly look in your mind?" he nodded, so she continued, "Well, I don't have enough influence to get that done so I said it mostly to get you scared and spill what you were hiding. After that failed, I decided to follow you, and see if you did anything bad or something. Nothing special happened and you wandered around, looking for Sakura I guess. Then you went into Hokage's tower, and came out like twenty minutes later. I followed you around town, until you gave up and went home. That's why I was watching you though, okay?" "Yeah, yeah, that's fine. Could you continue?" Naruto said impatiently. She took a deep breath, and then continued, "Ok it went like this…"

_   
Flash Back   
_

**Outside Naruto's Apartment**

Ino was sitting on an adjacent building, watching as Naruto relaxed into his couch. 'Come on, do something already, don't let me have wasted my day off!' she thought angrily. It was after a minute or two of waiting that Naruto got up, and walked to the door. Ino wasn't able to hear inside the apartment, but she figured someone knocked on the door.

She saw Sakura at the other side of the door, and leaned forward a bit to get a better look. Sakura pushed Naruto in, and shut the door behind her. Ino's jaw dropped as Sakura wrapped her arms around Naruto and began to passionately kissing him.

_   
End Flash Back   
_

Ino was blushing furiously, "So then you were, um, making out and, then you… well, never mind. I'm just gonna skip this next part." "What the hell do you mean 'I'm just gonna skip this next part'?" Naruto said very disapprovingly.

"You're too young for this next part." Ino said, crossing her arms, closing her eyes and looking away. Naruto's jaw dropped, and he said "Bullshit! We're the same age!" Ino replied with "Girls mature faster than boys, so I'm old enough. Besides, you don't really need to hear the rest, do you?" when Naruto nodded vigorously, mouth open and eyes wide.

"Oh my god, you little pervert, what's wrong with you!" she said, trying to get out of explaining the rest. "Oh, I'm a pervert? Who was it who was watching this all go down?", and, if possible, Ino blushed harder.

Naruto smiled with satisfaction, and slyly said, "I wonder how many other people you've watched do the same thing, maybe I'll ask around…" he finished looking out the window. She froze, her blush as hard as ever, and she whispered, "You wouldn't…" and just sat there staring at him.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't hear you. Were you continuing?" he said with a triumphant smile on his face. "Ok, fine," she spat, "But you can never mention that ever again! Ever!" she said staring intensely at him. "Fine, fine, now continue!" Naruto said readjusting himself at the edge of his seat.

_   
Flash Back(minor lemon)   
_

Naruto was shocked, and just sat there for a moment before he pushed her to an arms length away. He yelled something, inaudibly to Ino, at Sakura, and then was attacked by her again. She wrestled him to the bedroom, when Ino realized she couldn't see from where she was at, and jumped to another building to get a better look.

Her face became bright red when she saw Sakura straddling Naruto without a shirt on. She still had a bra on, but it was enough to make Ino get brighter. A slight twinge of jealousy went through Ino, as she thought of how she didn't even have a boyfriend yet, but quickly disappeared when she saw Sakura sucking on Naruto's neck and undoing his pants.

Ino watched as Sakura slid down with Naruto's pants. 'No she isn't gonna…' she thought, and then Ino blushed furiously. Sakura took Naruto into her mouth, and started to bob her head up and down, each time taking it a little deeper. At this point, Naruto had given up completely, and looked like he was enjoying it greatly.

Ino shifted a little as she watched them, and then leaned a little closer. She watched as Naruto closed his eyes and grabbed her head. Sakura picked up speed, and Naruto locked his fingers into her hair.

She stopped at the top for a moment, then took it all the way down, reaching further than she had before, staying there for a moment before she went to the top, and then all the way down again. Naruto suddenly ripped Sakura away from him, and threw her to the floor.

He ripped her pants off, and then positioned her on all fours. He bit her neck and then thrust himself into her. (Ino doesn't tell this next part) Ino's hands had found themselves at her crotch and her nipple. She breathed lustfully and moaned a little as she watched as her best friend got hammered by Naruto.

It was very intense, and almost more than the inexperienced, blonde-haired Kunoichi could watch. Needless to say, it got her very excited (the rest she say's). Then, all of a sudden, Naruto stops.

The look on Sakura's face is a mix between ecstasy and confusion. Naruto pulls out, stands up, and gets his pants on. 'Is Naruto really that quick? I mean, I heard stories from some of the older Kunoichi, but I thought even they lasted a little longer than this. It had been only, like 30 seconds since it had started. Wasn't he supposed to be a stamina freak?' Ino thought getting a little more upset than she should have.

Naruto looked at the confused Sakura, and said something Ino obviously couldn't hear, and left through the window. Sakura's face dropped after a few seconds, and she begun crying. Ino decided to see what happened from Naruto. He was less emotional, and she would have to talk to Sakura eventually anyway.

**Top of Hokage Monument**

Ino followed Naruto to the Hokage's monument. The shorter blond stopped on the thirds head and sat looking at the city. Ino came up from behind Naruto, about 10 feet back, "Naruto, are you ok?"

Naruto did not say anything, but his head sunk a little lower. Deciding to change the subject, Ino said, "The city looks beautiful up here at night, doesn't it? Is that why you came up here?" and she stepped a little closer.

"I came up here to find a reason not to jump off this monument." Naruto said darkly, "and I can't find a single reason. Not a single person would care, and most of their lives would be better without me in it."

Ino was stunned for a moment by the tone and content of his words. "Wh-N-Naruto, what are you saying? Don't tell me you're thinking of jumping just because you don't last very long!" Ino said, embarrassed by saying the words. Naruto looked at her, his eyes red and face stained with tears. "What?" the Jinchuriki said with confusion in his voice.

The peeping blond blushed a little, "I-I, uh… I saw you. You and Sakura, in you're room." Naruto smiled and turned away, looking down at the city again. "Did you hear us?" He asked curiously. Ino blushed a little harder. "No, I didn't, why, what happened," she asked curiously.

"She comes into my house and starts kissing me like we were married or something, and then she starts sucking my dick and begging me to fuck her. Then I start fucking her, and she starts moaning Sasuke's name." his voice starts to get shaky, but he continues. "I tried to ignore it, but It… I…" he tried, but trailed off.

"Am I that bad? People hate me for no reason, and the few people who I thought did like me, I just found out were being paid a massive amount of money to do so. Everyone at Ichiraku's, and Iruka were getting S-rank pay each month just to be nice to me. It wasn't me they protected, or me they helped, it was their little gold mine. Every time they looked at me, it was not 'Uzumaki Naruto' they were seeing, it was 'cash cow'. And I thought Tsunade and Shizune were different, but I was wrong. They look at me like everyone else now."

Naruto's voice then turned icy cold, "The last person I thought could possibly even like me, she comes over and starts that, and then calls Sasuke's name like he's the one screwing her. Did she do it because she thought it would be funny? Did she do it because he would never touch her, and she pretended I was him?" Naruto stood up and took two steps forward.

"Does she hate me that much? Am I that much of an inconvenience?" Naruto took another step forward, about 2 feet from the edge, and Ino realized that if she didn't do anything, Naruto would jump.

"Wait, Naruto! You don't have to do this, you have pther options, you don't have to end it like this," Ino said frantically trying to talk him back, "if no one cared, do you really think I would be up here, cold and late as it is, when I have a mission early tomorrow? You can come with me," she said smiling slightly, "and see how that works out, but if you jump there is no going back. You'll never know what a warm embrace feels like, and you'll probably become a haunting spirit for this monument, never knowing anything but cold and pain."

Naruto was still for a long moment. He took a step back, and then another. He turned around and faced Ino. "That sounds nice…" Naruto said, dropped to his knees, and started to sob quietly.

Ino walked up to him, knelt down, and cradled him. She stroked his hair and sang a song her mother used to sing her to sleep, after she had a nightmare, when she was younger. Naruto's sobs faded away as he listened to her sing.

After a while, Naruto spoke, "You have a terrible singing voice, you know that?" Ino stopped singing, and was barely able to prevent herself from punching him in the head, and then Naruto laughed.

"Thank you, Ino, that was the only good thing anyone's ever done for me with nothing to gain from it. I was kidding, by the way, you're voice is beautiful. Like an angels." Ino started singing again and started to cry, thinking about what he had said, about everything.

They stayed like that for another minute before Naruto got up and said, "Thank you Ino, you saved me. I think I'll be alright now, I have chosen my option!" Naruto smiled and said in a voice slightly above a whisper, "…thank you for everything… goodbye…" and left.

_   
End Flash Back   
_

Naruto was solemnly looking into his tea. It was quiet for several long moments after Ino had finished. "Is there any more tea? It was pretty good, and I wouldn't mind drinking some more." Ino had said, breaking the silence.

"Yeah, I'll heat up another pot." Naruto said, and headed for the kitchen. They were half way through their second mug, when Ino asked, "Well, um, did you remember anything?" and Naruto smiled slightly.

"I remember you singing to me (Naruto remembered this from last night, before Ino had called him). I thought it was part of some strange dream. I mean, in what universe is Yamanaka Ino ever kind?" Naruto said and smiled sadder than she ever thought possible.

"I have dreams like that sometimes. That I am part of a family, or someone cares for me because they like me, and sometimes there is a woman with red hair. She says her name is Kushina, and she tells me she loves me, but she'll never says why. She'll just say it over and over as she holds me. I thought that was who you were at first."

Ino was about to say something, when the mental link Ino and her dad set up activated. 'Ino, are you still with Naruto?' Inoichi mentally called, and Ino replied with 'yeah, why?' and looked at Naruto. 'Good, good, finish up whatever you're doing and bring him to the Hokage's tower. We figured out what happened to his memories.'

Review please. Every time I see another review, it inspires me to write more. I really liked this chapter, and if someone can help me make it better, it helps you, me, and future readers!


	4. Kyuubi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Naruto does not belong to me.

Naruto does not belong to me.

This is a redone chapter. Redone chapters are much cleaner, and easier to read. there might be one spelling error and the like if your lucky... or unlucky... you know what i mean!

**Naruto's Apartment**

Ino was shocked over what her father just told her. Over their mental link, she thought 'Ok, I will bring him, but will you really be able to give him his memories back?' and waited for his answer.

His answer took longer then she thought it would, and was about to ask again, when he replied with 'maybe. It depends on Naruto. Just get him here; it's important regardless of what he decides. I have to go, but I'll see you when you get here.' And with that, the mental link was broken (like turning off a radio).

Ino was quiet for a moment, before she noticed Naruto staring at her. She blushed slightly, realizing she was staring into space with her mouth hanging open. She righted herself, and looked at him. She blushed a little more and said, "What are you staring at?" which was a rather weak thing to say, but she had nothing else come to mind.

"Are you okay?" Naruto asked, a little concern in his voice, "You where making weird faces for no reason... Were you thinking too hard? Did it hurt?" he finished, with a smile on his face.

Her left eyebrow twitched a little, and she said "NO! My dad just contacted me, we have a psychic link, and he told me to bring you to the Hokage tower. They found out what happened with you memories! Come on, let's go." she finished, drinking the rest of her tea.

Naruto's eyes lit up, "Really? What happened to them? Can I get them back?" he asked, his heart racing. "I don't know, but we have to get there regardless. C'mon, get ready, let's go." She said calmly and walked towards the door, and said, "I'll be outside."

She left, and Naruto was alone. He closed his eyes and called to the Kyuubi. 'You there, fox? Did you hear what she said? We're going to get our memories back!' he bellowed through his mind. **"I don't think we should go. Regaining your memory for the past three nights might be too much." **Kyuubi spoke softly.

Naruto frowned for a moment, and said, 'What are you talking about? I'll be fine.' and brought his smile back. **"You were about to kill us last night. You will remember that, along with the previous two nights, and you have no idea what happened those nights. You gain those feelings as well with the memories. I cannot physically stop you now, but I can advise against it." **Kyuubi protested.

**"We should at leas-" **Kyuubi started to reason, but Ino opened the door, rather loudly, and yelled, "What the HELL is TAKING you so long! C'mon, we have to GO!" and Naruto's eyes snapped open.

He looked at her for a moment, looking like he didn't know who or where he was. Ino frowned, and asked him "Are you all right?" and her voice had snapped him out of it. "Ino? When did you get outside?" Naruto said, voice slightly unstable.

Ino's eyebrows furrowed, and she said, "Naruto, I just told you, like 2 minutes ago, I was waiting outside. Are you okay? We have to get going, your memories are getting returned, remember?" taking a step inside the apartment.

"Oh, yeah… okay, let's go." Naruto said and started towards the door. He wobbled on his first step, but was fine the rest of the way. Ino stared after him for a moment, and then followed him out.

"Hey Naruto, wait a second, don't you want to lock up?" she called after him, jogging to catch him. "It's fine," Naruto said, waving her off, "nothing important is in there. I keep my valuables on me, and no one wants anything I have anyway." Ino looked back at his door for half a second, and then continued walking with Naruto.

**Hokage's Tower**

They got to the gate-like opening leading to the Hokage tower, when Naruto stopped. Ino, who had taken two steps more than he had, turned around to look at him. "Here we are! Let's go!" Ino said cheerfully, and grabbed his arm. She tried to pull him with her with her, but he did not move.

"Naruto?" she asked, confusion in her voice. He looked at her, looked into her eyes, and she could see fear in them. "Ino…" was all he said. She waited for a moment, but he said nothing else.

"What's wrong? Don't you want your memories back?" she said, figuring that was what he was afraid of. "But, what if he's right? What if this is bad for me, and I get hurt?" Naruto said, with a strange and strained voice. "He?" Ino said confused, "Who's he? You haven't talked with anyone, you just found out."

"Oh, Kyuubi," he said, informatively, but vaguely, "I have a mental link with him like you have with your dad." Ino smiled strangely. She would ask him about him later, but right now, they had to worry about his memory problem.

"Don't worry, I'll be with you. If anything happens like last time, I'll just sing to you again, okay?" Ino said, and her smile got wider, and stronger. The tension released from Naruto's body as he remembered what he could from last night.

That would be his best and most treasured memory for the rest of his life; her warmth, her soothing voice, her hair flowing over him like a protective veil, her heartbeat, her fingers running through his hair, and her slow and almost hypnotic rocking. Naruto felt reassured, his face lit up, and he allowed her to pull him forward.

They reached the waiting room for Tsunade's office. Shizune looked up from her book, blushing a bit, and quickly stashed it in a drawer. "Oh, you're here, go on in!" Shizune said, slightly shaken. "What was it you where you reading, Shizune?" Ino said slyly, knowing full well what it was she was reading.

"Go on in!" she repeated, blushing more noticeably. Ino smiled wide, and drug Naruto behind her to Hokage's office. "Wait a minute, what was she reading? What happened?" Naruto said, tying to understand what happened.

Ino smiled at Shizune, and said in her sexiest voice, "I'll show you later, if you're a good boy." and Naruto blushed at her tone. Shizune's nose bled as she pictured Ino and Naruto doing what she was just reading about.

They entered Tsunade's office, and saw Inoichi, Anko, and Ibiki standing to the right side of the room. "Hello, Naruto." Tsunade said looking at Naruto, then shifting her gaze to Ino, said, "Thank you, Ino, you may leave."

"Oh, well, I was…" Ino started but couldn't finish. She didn't move, though, but before Tsunade could say anything more, Naruto asked, "Why does she have to leave?" which surprised everyone in the room.

"Because this is very private, Naruto," Tsunade said, being the first to recover from what he said, "and we can't tell anyone but you." "If that's all, it's fine. I'll probably tell her when I get out anyway," Naruto said smiling, "I'll consider it payment for showing me what was in Shizune's book!" and all was quiet.

The expression's and emotions from each party in the room vary. Everyone (with the exception of Naruto) knew exactly what was in the little book Shizune was reading. It was sort of like a dirtier female version of the series jiraya was famous for.

Ibiki didn't seem to have any reaction, but the corners of his lips started to creep upwards. Anko had begun snickering, very loudly, and her mouth had started shaking, with her wanting to smile and trying to keep a straight face at the same time. The smile was winning, but she was still valiantly fighting it.

Inoichi' s face had lost any and all signs of color, and he was now holding a kunai. He slowly turned his head towards Naruto, and his eyes had transformed so he looked like the terminator. Tsunade had her hands folded on her desk, and her eyebrows were twitching, on the verge of being considered having a seizure. A small trickle of blood had also found it's way down her nose.

Ino had the smallest reaction of all. Well, technically anyway. She had stopped moving, and was frozen in place. Hearing Naruto say something that embarrassing in front of 2 strangers, her father, and the Hokage was too much for her, and her brain shut off.

She didn't even mean it, it was just something she had said to mess with Shizune. No one said anything for a while. And the only sounds that could be heard was Shizune giggling directly outside the door (she was eavesdropping when she realized Ino didn't come right back out), Anko's snickering, and the sound of Inoichi sharpening his kunai on an medieval looking sharpening stone that had appeared out of nowhere, with sparks flying around his face.

Tsunade was once again the first to recover. "Inoichi, stop that, Anko, shut up, and if Ino can start breathing again, and chooses to stay, she may," She said watching Ino, and then turning to Naruto, "Shizune, leave, and Naruto, me and you have to talk later."

They waited for about 10 seconds for Naruto to wake up Ino, Inoichi grinding his teeth the whole time, and then started with why they called Naruto.

"Okay, Naruto, did Ino tell you why we called you?" when Naruto nodded, she continued. "Good. All right, we think we found out what happened to your memories, but can't figure out how or why. There was a family, a long time ago, with a Kekki Genkai that allowed them to alter the mind of others. They could make the nastiest criminal as innocent as a child, and turn the most innocent saint into a heartless murderer. They could also alter and fabricate memories with this ability. They were one of the greatest family's of all time, but one day, for no apparent reason, their abilities disappeared, and shortly after, the family scattered. For nearly 200 years, not one person was able to activate this Kekki Genkai, and we think you may have. No one was able to erase memories though, but you might have abilities none of them could even dream of. And if we are right, then that means there are three things that are possible, but at the same time are impossible. First impossible possibility is that you accidentally did this to yourself. It is impossible because of the exact periods of time that are gone, and the fact that you ended in your bed, after stopping from suicidal behavior. Three times in a row, on top of that. The second impossible possibility is that you purposefully did this to yourself, wanting to forget. That is impossible, because you should have had a certain amount of control, and that requires some kind of practice. Which means that you should have known what you did to yourself, and wouldn't need to be hearing this. The final thing, is that someone else did this to you. That would only leave Sakura, and maybe Ino. No one else was near you when you forgot, as far as we know. Also, if someone else in the village gained this ability, I think we would have heard about it. We have no idea about how to get out of this… conundrum." Tsunade finished her small speech, and remained quiet, staring intently at Naruto.

Naruto closed his eyes for a moment, thinking, when he opened his eyes. "What about the Kyuubi? Could he use it because I have it?" Naruto asked curiously. Tsunade's eyes narrowed in confusion. "Can who use it?" Tsunade asked, and now it was Naruto's turn to look confused.

"You know… Kyuubi, the thing no one was supposed to talk about, that he was sealed inside me." Naruto said slowly, as if talking to a child who didn't understand something simple and Tsunade replied with, "Naruto, the demon fox was killed by the 4th. He took its soul, and it died."

Naruto looked around the room, and everyone had strange looks on their faces. "That's… no, that's not true. Of course not, I talk to him every day!" Naruto said, taking a step backwards. "So what does 'Kyuubi' talk to you about? Does he tell you to do things?" Tsunade asked with a serious look on her face.

"Um, n-no, well, sort of… he mainly just helps me. He makes me feel better, o-or gives me advice." Naruto said starting to look nervous. "How does he help, Naruto, and what kind of advice?" Tsunade asked in a soft voice.

"I don't know… he just talks to me. Tells me what is good or bad for me. Like coming here! He said it would hurt me!" Naruto said and turned for the door. "Naruto, wait, hold on!" Ino said in a slightly hysteric voice. Naruto stopped at the door.

"Wait, just talk to us. We won't hurt you, remember my promise earlier? Remember last night on the monument?" Ino said, and Naruto stopped moving entirely. "Kyuubi might not be healthy, and we need to make sure. After that, you can go, okay?" Ino said and took a step forward before Naruto's posture changed. He turned around and said, _**"I'm sorry, but I can't allow this memory to happen."**_

Author's box

I don't feel good, and don't feel like touching this up, but wanted to put this out, so this is how it's probably going to stay. If you could review, that would make me happy and I could start on the final chapter


	5. Reset

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Naruto does not belong to me.

Naruto does not belong to me.

This is a redone chapter. Redone chapters are much cleaner, and easier to read. there might be one spelling error and the like if your lucky... or unlucky... you know what i mean!

**Hokage's Tower**

"N-Naruto, what are you talking about?" Ino asked, staring at Naruto (?). _**"I said exactly what I meant Yamanaka, I cannot allow this to happen, so I will take your memory, and the memory of everyone else in this room. This is probably going to happen again, so to be safe, I will take the memories of everyone connected to Naruto for the past three, no, four days"**_Naruto (?) said with a apathetic expression on his face.

He closed his eyes and no one said anything for several seconds. "Are you Kyuubi? The one Naruto mentioned. You aren't the actual Kyuubi, are you?" Tsunade said, still sitting in her desk.

"_**No, I am not, now shut up, and let me count." **_Naruto (?) said sounding a little irritated. Tsunade stood up. "I don't care what you want to call yourself, you are still Naruto, and you will not talk to me like that!" Tsunade yelled, and Naruto (?) turned his head to face her and opened his eyes, his expression not changing from his original apathetic one, but his eyes had changed. They were now dark red, his iris was wide, and he was without pupils.

"_**I do not call myself anything, he calls me Kyuubi, and so that is my name. Moreover, if you do not shut up and let me count, then there will not be anything left of your mind to talk to." **_Kyuubi said retuning his head to its original position and closing his eyes again. It was quiet for several more seconds before Kyuubi begun looking around the room.

"_**Okay, let us get this over with." **_He said and turned to Tsunade. _**"The loud one first." **_Kyuubi said in a cool and collected voice. He had begun to raise his hand towards Tsunade. Just before Anko, Ibiki, and Inoichi sprung into action, everyone in the room froze. They were all unable to move, and could only talk, and move their heads slightly as if they were caught in Shikimaru's shadow possession.

He had begun walking towards Tsunade, when Ino shouted "Naruto, wait, stop!" and Kyuubi halted. Without turning his head, he said _**"What is it, Yamanaka?" **_and nothing was said for a moment.

No one had expected him to actually stop, but Ino had apparently had some kind of power in her words (metaphorically). When Ino realized he had stopped and was waiting for her, she stumbled over her voice, trying to say something. "U-Um, I… d-do you actually have to do this? C-can't we just leave Naruto alone about this or something?" Ino stuttered out, and waited for an answer.

"_**I must do whatever it takes to keep Naruto safe. This is the only option. I tried leaving Haruno's mind alone, and threatening her. I showed her how… 'Excited' I could make her by using her mom as an example right in front of her. I told her if she did not seduce Naruto the next day, I would make her do those things in front of her friends and sensei's. However, that did not work. I tried messing with her brain a bit, changing the object of her 'affection' to Naruto, but he could not accept that. He made himself believe she was calling to Sasuke. Now that he is having delusions about his precious people, the only option I have left is to reset everything. If that does not work, I will erase his memories of this village, and leave. I am trying to leave it as he would be happiest, but it keeps failing. He was perfectly fine four days ago, so that is where I will put it back to." **_Kyuubi finished, and waited for Ino to say something before continuing doing what he was doing.

"Um, was it you who killed Sasuke?" Ino asked nervously. _**"Yes. That was accidental, though. I attempted to wipe his mind, and leave him in a vegetative state until I was able to fix Naruto's mind. His mind was already damaged, and with the added stress from his curse mark, it was very delicate. I attempted to wipe his mind, and it collapsed. He could no longer breathe, and he died. There was nothing I could do after that. Nevertheless, his death will serve the same purpose." **_

Kyuubi still had not resumed, so Ino asked another question. "Na-, I mean, Kyuubi, why do you exist? Why are you with Naruto?" Ino said, stuttering slightly, not used to calling Naruto anything other than Naruto.

"_**I came into existence shortly after Naruto turned 5. One mentally unstable villager had taken it upon himself to punish 'the harbinger of the Kyuubi'. Merely because the day he was born the Kyuubi attacked, Naruto was punished. This man had offered to adopt Naruto, and his offer was accepted. The man had then gained Naruto's trust, and then relentlessly assaulted Naruto. Physically, emotionally and sexually, Naruto was abused. After several weeks of this, and a few days of not coming to the park, Haruno had decided to visit Naruto. She witnessed what was happening, and attempted to help Naruto. The man had decided that she was in the way, and attacked her. Naruto awoke his Kekki Genkai, and killed the man to save Haruno. He told the man's brain to stop all activity, accidentally of course, and so it did. His heart had ceased, along with his lungs, and he died. Such a strong burst of a newfound ability as strong as this, at such a young age, will inevitably backlash, and so Haruno along with Naruto got hurt. Two things came from that. The first thing to happen was an alter ego was created for Haruno, and I was created. The 'Inner Sakura', as it likes to be called, is not harmful to Haruno, so I left it alone. I was created, and Naruto named me Kyuubi because I told him it was my fault he was abused like that. It was the perfect name. I, from that point on, would protect him from any and all harm he might come to. The second thing that happened was Naruto imprinted the emotions and feelings of the event onto his brain. Being abused for no reason, being hated, and the need to help Haruno. Therefore, after this point in time, he became paranoid, and believed the other villagers were attempting to hurt him for no reason. Over the years, at night, while he slept, I have worked on him, replacing the fear with trust, and fixing the damage done to him as a child. I was almost done, and the damage done in the last few days cannot be allowed to remain." **_Kyuubi had finished explaining to Ino the answer to the question she asked, but was still staring at her waiting for something.

"_**Anything else you want to ask before I start?"**_ Kyuubi said, looked back to Tsunade, but continued to wait. Kyuubi had stayed still, and had not resumed his mission to erase their memories, this was confusing, and that being what it was, Ino asked about it.

"Why are you waiting? If you're going to remove this conversation, why listen to me and answer my questions anyway?" and this question caused Kyuubi to turn his head. He looked at Ino and said nothing for several seconds, then answered.

"_**You are right, Yamanaka," **_he said and turned to Ino, and placed his hand on her head. _**"It is you; you are interfering with what must be done. Because your voice has power, your voice shall be the first to be silenced, but do not worry," **_and as he looked into her fearful and pleading eyes, and said, _**"The pain will only last a moment."**_

A scream filled the office, and as Ino's body fell limp to the ground, he turned to Tsunade and said, _**"Now for the loud one."**_

Author's box

Whoa… even I didn't see that one coming. Since I am done (with the exclusion of the short epilogue I will write tomorrow, and a probable spin-off that will tell you what happened in detail during his missing memories.), I will tell you my original plan for this story. Kyuubi was the actual Kyuubi, and he got tired of being holed up in Naruto with out anything exciting, so he raped Sakura. Then, his 'demon seed' compelled her to return each night, even though she hated the experience, she had to return. After the 4th or 5th night, Naruto figured out what happened. He wrote her a letter of apology, and gave her everything he owned, and then committed suicide. There is a flash forward, and it shows Naruto's grave, a small grave placed outside the walls of the village (I am assuming everyone else is buried inside the village, as I don't think they really ever say for anyone but important people), and no one ever visited it until 7 years later. A child is seen praying at the grave, and then turning around and running towards Sakura. The child's name is Naruto, and he is small. He has spiky blond hair with red streaks in it. The fox's chakra had mixed into Naruto's semen, and his child is like a Kyuubi Jinchuriki, but without limitless chakra.


	6. Repeat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Naruto does not belong to me.

Naruto does not belong to me.

This is a redone chapter. Redone chapters are much cleaner, and easier to read. there might be one spelling error and the like if your lucky... or unlucky... you know what i mean!

It had been three months since Kyuubi had erased everyone's memories. Kyuubi was going to simply wipe everyone's memories clean, but had decided to leave the memory of Ino and Naruto on the monument, for it was a very important memory to the both of them.

He altered it so that Naruto was going to jump because of his childhood trauma, and because he believed that he didn't deserve anyone's love. He had reverted Sakura's (and all other fangirls) affection to a popular singer, and toned it down a little. Naruto had told him he didn't want to be with Sakura that way, so he changed it, and everything returned to the normal flow of things.

Naruto now knows of Kyuubi's actual identity, and what he can do. Naruto also remembers all of those three days events, as Kyuubi gave his memories back and introduced himself after he fixed the majority of Naruto's issues and Naruto was mentally able to handle this information.

As the last three months passed, Naruto got closer to Sakura and Ino, but which one will he choose? We visit Naruto, in his apartment.

**Naruto's Apartment**

Naruto was pacing back and forth through his apartment and glancing at the clock every 30 seconds, as he had been doing for the past hour. **"Calm down brat! You still have an hour before she even gets here. Sit down and relax already!"** Kyuubi said, sounding a little irritated.

The blond stopped for a moment, then started pacing again before saying **"**Yeah, but what does she want? I can't think of a single thing she could want! Maybe she just wants a place to beat me cause I offended her in someway, and she doesn't want any one to find the body! Maybe she-" Naruto panickly babbled before Kyuubi interrupted with **"Don't worry about it, I'm here for you"**.

He stopped and looked at the clock. "Don't do what you did last time. No matter what happens, I need to remember this." **"No, I know. I don't think I can do it anymore anyway. The more I fix you, the weaker I seem to get. Maybe it will show up with us later, but for know I can't do anything." **Kyuubi said, and Naruto looked around his apartment, and started cleaning up.

"I might as well make it a little more comfortable for her when she gets here. Naruto was so busy cleaning, that he almost didn't hear the knocking. He stepped out of the kitchen, and answered the door.

What he saw will forever be burned into his memory as the worst day of his existence. There stood lee, wearing nothing but a codpiece, and the word 'FLAMES OF YOUTH" tattooed on to his body, taking up his entire body. They were green outlined orange letters. Naruto was so stunned that he did nothing to stop the codpiece-clad ninja from jumping into his apartment, and landing on his table. "SAKURA HAS SENT US OVER TO IGNITE THE FLAMES OF YOUR YOUTH! YOSHHHH!" lee screamed from atop his kitchen table. Naruto had amazingly gained his voice just in time to stutter, "u-us?" and that was his cue. Mighto Gai was standing where lee was in the doorway. He was wearing a similar codpiece, but a much more disturbing 'FLAMES OF YOUTH' on his body. It was shaved out of his chest hair. Gai gave one of his cool guy poses, and closed the door behind him. "Kyuubi, make me forget! God help me!" was the only thing Naruto could scream, among the occasional "that doesn't go there!"

Game Over

Okay, everything after the knock at the door was fake, but I thought it up while typing, and it was hilarious. Now, for what really happened.

He got to the door and took a deep breath. What he saw surprised him. Ino and Sakura were standing in his doorway. They both leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek, and then hugged him. "U-um… c-come on i-in?" he asked, dazed and bewildered.

They both walked into his home, and sat on opposite side's of his table. "Naruto, there's something…" Sakura started, and Ino finished with "we want to tell you!" and Naruto couldn't understand what was happening.

"U-uh, hold on… I'll, um, make some tea…" Naruto said, and walked to his kitchen. He started to make the tea, and could hear them giggling over something at the table. 'Kyuubi! What the hell is going on? Why are they both here?' Naruto thought in a panicky mental voice.

"**Consider it a final gift. I can't use the Kekki Genkai anymore, but this was the last thing I used it on." **Kyuubi said with a heavy chuckle. 'Did you… mess with their minds to make them like me?' Naruto thought hesitantly, afraid to know the answer.

"**No, no, nothing of the sort. I noticed that you were getting closer to them, and I know you, and you would never pick one and hurt the other. With that in mind, I changed them so they liked each other more, and now they are practically inseparable. I also weakened the mental block people have on sharing a lover just enough so that they would allow the other to be with you too. After that, it was all them, and you. They came to love you on their own, and now it is your turn. Make sure not to fuck it up, cause I won't be able to do this kind of thing again." **Kyuubi said, and his voice faded away in a deep-throated laughter.

Naruto, was silent for a moment, and then returned his mind to the task at hand, and brought the tea to the table. He then realized that their positioning at the table gave him no choice but to sit right in-between them, as he only had three chairs, and they pulled them closer together, and smiled a little as he set the tea down.

"Ooh, this is good!" Sakura said looking at Naruto, and Ino cheerfully said, "See? What I tell you? Something about him tells me he makes good tea!" and took a sip of her own tea.

"Okay, so Naruto… We have recently realized that we have strong feelings for you, and noticed your feelings as well." Sakura said, looking at him dead in the eyes, taking one of his hands. "And, we decided that instead of hurting you by making you choose, or one of us for not getting picked." Ino said, taking his other hand. Ino and Sakura looked at each other for an instant, and then looked back to Naruto.

"If you'll accept us, we would like to date you. Together." They said simultaneously. He gulped down some of his tea and before he could say anything, rock lee kicked down the door and… just kidding. He gulped down some tea, and said, "I don't know if I will be enough to make you both happy, but I will try my best."

They both lit up like Christmas for a second, then pulled out several pieces of paper each. "Okay, we have some rules to go over." Sakura said, and Ino added "first and foremost. No one but us will be with you. Don't get all big in the britches just because your dating the two most beautiful Kunoichi in Konoha."

'**He'll, be fine now. This looks interesting, but my chakra reserves are nearly gone. I have to go, but have a wonderful life, Naruto. And don't worry about me, I was only ever here to protect you. You don't need me anymore. These two are more than enough.' **Kyuubi thought as he started to fade away, watching as Naruto signed a contract saying if he cheated on them, he would have his balls removed. Kyuubi gave one last chuckle as he faded into nothing but a memory.

Author's box

How do you like that ending? I liked it, and I hope you will too. Oh, and I know I forgot to ask for reviews last time, but that doesn't mean I don't want them. Thank you Animaman for reviewing despite me not asking for one. And just incase you didn't get the point, please review. I will also be writing an awesome action packed fic like the Naruto section has never seen! I think. Cause I looked for one like it, for like 20 minutes, and didn't find one. It will be a one-shot, but epically awesome. Thank you for reading my first story, but remember, this was my practice story. This was like going into practice mode on street fighter and learning how to do the moves. The real matches haven't even begun... Well, technically they have, but not for you guys.


	7. Regained

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, the following events will be what happened to Naruto and any people Naruto came across on the nights Naruto lost his memory. For anyone who already read this story, up to the chapter before this one, I redid them. They should flow better now, and I suggest rereading them. Also, after you have completed the story, having this chapter open in a separate tab, reading the story, and then switching to this chapter for the missing memory makes things flow better.

Okay, the following events will be what happened to Naruto and any people Naruto came across on the nights Naruto lost his memory. For anyone who already read this story, up to the chapter before this one, I redid them. They should flow better now, and I suggest rereading them. Also, after you have completed the story, having this chapter open in a separate tab, reading the story, and then switching to this chapter for the missing memory makes things flow better.

**The First Night: Naruto's Apartment**

"…Naruto, why did you call me here?" she asked, watching as he started taking deep breaths and sat down on one of his chairs. Naruto took two more breaths, closed his eyes and blurted, "I love you Sakura!" and kept his eyes closed for several seconds. Sakura was unable to say anything after his sudden confession, but quickly regained her senses. "You… love me?" Sakura repeated, staring at him curiously.

"Y-yes!" Naruto confirmed, peeking through one of his eyes to look at her. She was looking at him disgustedly. "Why… why would you even say something like that? You know I'm in love with Sasuke, right?" she said, and his heart sank, "Not even you are stupid enough to miss something that obvious, right? Do you know- can you even understand how uncomfortable you just made thing for me for every mission we go on together now? I mean- I figured you were just asking me out before because you thought I was cute, but I thought you got over that when we got assigned together with Sasuke!"

Naruto was the poster child for dejection right now, staring at his feet. He had expected rejection, but actually hearing it had been harder than he could have imagined it could have been. She stared at him for a moment before making an irritated type noise, then leaving the apartment. Sakura stood outside his door, 'maybe…maybe I shouldn't have said that much…' she thought, then shook her head and left.

"**Naruto, are you… are you okay?" **Kyuubi said hesitantly, afraid that too much damage might have been done by Sakura's words. "I'm fine…" Naruto said, still looking at his feet. 'she… hates me… the only person left who didn't hate me for no reason… well I just gave her one, didn't I?' Naruto thought, his mind going to dark places after he was done. **"No, Naruto, she doesn't hate you. She was just shocked at your confession, she didn't actually mean any of it."**

"Yes she did. You heard her. You saw her. Why would I ever think she could possibly like me as anything more than a teammate? I was lucky she even treated me like a person." Naruto said, darker than he had said anything before. Naruto looked over to his ninja tool pack that was resting on his counter. 'and she will never love me… no one will ever love me…' he said, and grabbed a kunai out of the bag, then dropped it to the floor. _**"I swear,"**_Naruto said, with wide red and pupil less irises, _**"You become more trouble than your worth sometimes, Naruto."**_ He said, and left his apartment.

Kakashi, who had been listening to the whole conversation (This is why Kakashi assumed Naruto could have been possessed at the meeting Tsunade had). He had to know what was happening with his students, and he over heard Naruto ask Sakura over the other day. If it was something that could have them distracted in battle with an enemy ninja, he had to know. Kakashi watched as Naruto left, and headed for Sakura's house. He followed.

**Sakura's House**

Naruto had made it to her house, and jumped up to one of the windows. He sat there for a minute, then jumped down to the door. Sakura's mother opened the door, looking tired. 'Guess I can't stop him with a braking and entering charge…' Kakashi said, and used his chakra sensing abilities to locate them inside the house, then he moved to an appropriate window.

"_**Show me to your daughters room."**_ Naruto said in a cold tone, then followed her upstairs. _**"Wait here until I call you."**_Naruto said to Sakura's mother, and she didn't move. Naruto walked into the room, and Sakura said "hello mom, who was at the do-" but stopped dead as she saw Naruto standing in her room. "wh-wh-what… NARUTO, what are you doing in my room! What are you doing in my HOUSE?"

"_**I have come to change your mind about Uzumaki Naruto. You will visit him tomorrow, and you will confess your love to him, then you will lose your virginity to him, and every other night after that you will repeat the action. Understood?"**_Naruto said, staring at the dumbfounded pajama clad kunoichi. "V-My VIRGINITY? ARE YOU INSANE? WHY WOULD I EVER POSSIBLY-" she hollered, but stopped when she saw her mother walk into the room.

"MOM! Do you hear what he's telling me to do?" she shouted, and her mother nodded her head. "I heard! Congratulations, Sakura-chan! You get to lose your virginity to Naruto-sama!" she said, eyes full of pride and a bit of jealousy. "m-mom? W-wh-what? What are you…" Sakura started, but Naruto stepped forward.

"_**You see, Haruno, I have the ability to make people do whatever I want. As you know, your mother does not like Naruto very much. She thinks Naruto is a troublemaker and a bad influence. She would never address him as 'Naruto-sama'. This is the power I have over people. I can also make her do things like this…"**_he said, then flicked his hand towards Sakura's mom.

She convulsed for a moment, then her eyes glazed over. "Hmmmm, Naruto-sama… Naruto-sama, I need you! I need you inside me, master, I need it now!" she said, holding her crotch with one hand, and holding the other out to him. "M-m-mom!" Sakura whispered.

"_**You would do such things in front of your daughter, slave**_**?" **Naruto said, and she shook her head. "I don't care, just- I just need it now! I don't care who's watching!" she gasped out to him, breathing heavily.

"_**No."**_ Naruto said, and waved his hand over her face, and she collapsed on to the floor. Naruto turned back to Sakura, _**"That will be the penalty for refusing to visit Naruto tomorrow night, and losing your virginity to him."**_ he said to the highly emotional and confused face of Sakura, _**"And I will do that to you in front of everyone. Team 7, Team 8, Team 10, your mother, the Hokage, Shizune and anyone else who I might decide to invite, as well as who ever they decide to bring to the event. I will also put you in such a state that you would attack anyone who interferes, sensei, mother, Hokage, anyone. Tomorrow night, don't forget."**_Naruto finished, looked at her as she begun crying, then left.

He got into the street, and Kakashi landed in front of him. "Naruto, what did you do?" he said, looking into Naruto's cold blue eyes. _**"Which actions are you referring to?"**_Naruto asked, staring back at Kakashi with his face set to 'apathetic'. "What were you doing to Sakura's mother." Kakashi said, deciding he was done playing the word game, "And why did you threaten Sakura like that."

Naruto shook his head, _**"Such things are not your concern, Hatake. Now if you would move, Naruto needs to wake up tomorrow."**_Naruto said, and walked past Kakashi. 'Naruto needs to wake up? What's going on (this is why Kakashi brought Sakura looking for Naruto, he had to fix things between them. This is also why he said Sakura had 'family issues', and why he looked at Naruto funny when he was looking for Sakura like nothing happened)?' he thought, and watched as Naruto walked home.

**Naruto's Apartment**

"_**Damn,"**_Naruto said as he walked through the door, _**"I'm starting to fade… got to get to bed…"**_he says as he walks towards the bed, discarding his clothes as he goes. He reaches the bed, and sits down. _**"P…Pajamas…"**_he said, and reached towards the nightstand containing said pajamas, but got light headed. **'No time… just… lie down…' **he thought, and collapsed on the bed.

**The Second Night: Naruto's Apartment**

**Warning! There is an almost-rape. Don't stop reading just cause you think a rape will happen.**

He sat down in his little couch and closed his eyes, pondering the day's events when there was a knock at the door Naruto got up and went to the door. He opened the door to Sakura's tear streaked face.

"Sakura, what's wrong?" Naruto asked, looking her over, "Did someone hurt you?" as that was Naruto's obvious first reaction to a crying Sakura at his door. Sakura didn't move, and Naruto said, "What's going on? Do you need my help?" Naruto asked, and Sakura walked into his apartment, sloppily kissing him.

Naruto could taste her bitter and salty tasting lips against his, and he pulled away. "S-s-Sakura! What are you doing?" and Sakura slammed his door shut. "WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME!" she yelled, and Naruto could only stutter.

"What the fuck did you threaten me last night for? You do that to my mother, now you act like this! Just make up your mind!" and Naruto shook himself from his shock, and was able to speak again.

"W-What? What did I do last night? I don't remember anything after telling you i-i… that I loved you… I have been trying to find you all day, can you tell me what happened?" Sakura stared at him, bewilderment obvious on her face.

"What do you mean you don't remember?" Sakura said, and Naruto nodded his head. "Yeah, I can't remember anything after that. Can you tell me what happened?" Naruto asked, and Sakura stared at him for a moment before retelling the tale of the first night.

"You really don't remember, do you?" Sakura asked the desolate looking blond. "No…I… I really did such a horrible thing to Sakura-chan? I'm… I don't know if it means anything Sakura-chan… but I… I'm sorry. I don't know what I could have possible been thinking…"

Sakura could feel that Naruto was sorry, and that he didn't actually remember anything that happened. "It's alright Naruto. I could tell something was wrong… that wasn't you. I won't hold it against you, and if you don't do it again, we can go back to being friends." Sakura said, and moved to reassure Naruto.

Naruto shook his head, and said, _**"Why could you not just do as you were told? How much more damage must you inflict on this child's mind before you are satisfied, Haruno."**_ and grabbed her arm. She pulled back, and Naruto threw her to the floor. "Aaaah!" she screamed, then Naruto was on top of her.

"_**Maybe if we get it over now, you will be a little easier to deal with."**_He said, and ripped her underwear off. A ripping sound tore through the apartment, and Naruto held her underwear and some of her dress in his right hand.

Naruto took his pants and jacket off as Sakura thrashed under him. Naruto grabbed her by the throat to hold her still, pinning her to the floor. "N-Naruto, no! Please… please don't do this!" Sakura whispered, too afraid of Naruto's change to even scream.

Naruto stopped, just looking into her eyes. He sighed after several long seconds, then his eyes changed, turning red, losing their pupils and widening. _**"Fine. Not like this. You get one more chance to fix things,"**_he said, placing his hand on her head, _**"Tomorrow, you will come back here. You will do this… or I might not be able to keep Naruto alive. He needs to be happy, and he needs you for that."**_Naruto finished, and Sakura looked at him questioningly.

"W-What? What will happen to Naruto? And… who are you?" Naruto paused, looking into her eyes. _**"He will kill himself without you. I have woken up too many times, I'm not sure I will have the strength to be able to stop him the next time. And as for me… I'm almost like your 'Inner Sakura'."**_he said, and her eyes widened.

'He… how does he know about-' was the last thought through her head before he rewrote her mind. Sakura's eyes dulled for a second, then went back to normal. She stood up from under Naruto, and went home, shutting the door behind her.

Naruto sighed, and stared at the door. _**"Don't let my mercy go to waste, Haruno."**_He said, and moved into the bedroom. He noticed he still had Sakura's torn clothing in his hand. He threw it to the side, and after a moment's hesitation, went to bed.

**The Final Night: Konoha Streets**

Before I start what happened after Naruto's memory lapsed, I have to explain what happened earlier, in the Hokage tower. Kakashi had, in the previous day, after he met Sasuke after the first night, reported what happened to the Hokage and Shizune. Then, the next day, they meet up with Sakura and she is all giddy about meeting Naruto later on that night. She refuses to allow them to examine her, and she runs away. When Naruto meets with the flustered Shizune, Shizune is a little scared of him. Naruto enters the Hokage's office during a meeting about eliminating Naruto if he continues doing whatever he is doing to villagers or even ninja. That is why Tsunade looks all pissed off at him when he mentions he is looking for Sakura. She's like, "This arrogant son of a bitch!" When she hugs him, then cry's, it's because she may have to execute him for something he doesn't have any memory of, and possibly any control over. When she told the ninja in the room that "…you already have your mission. Nothings changed…", she is telling them that his 'execute if he attacks anyone' order is still in effect. And now, the final memory! ... Well, kind of. I don't really feel like describing the whole sex scene again, it's basically just moaning and grunting, so I am going to skip up until Naruto leaves Ino on the monument, as you pretty much know the rest. As for what Naruto says to Sakura, he says "Now I know why Sasuke never touched you… you're a self-centered whore."

Naruto smiled and said in a voice slightly above a whisper, "Thank you for everything… goodbye…" and left. **"Naruto, what are you doing?" **Kyuubi asked as Naruto headed for the gates of Konoha.

"I'm gonna go kill myself somewhere Ino will never know. She made me happy… she saved me, so this is the least I can do for her. **"Do you even realize what you're doing and saying are contradicting each other? She saved you because she wanted you alive, not because she never wanted to find the body!" **Kyuubi shouted, and Naruto stopped in the middle of the street.

Naruto faltered for a second, thinking about Ino, and Kyuubi used that hesitation to take over. _**"Now, to fix this mess…"**_Naruto said, and looked around for any hints. He saw the Uchiha clan symbol on a nearby building. Naruto had stopped on the borders of the Uchiha district.

Naruto smiled, _**"Perfect." **_Sasuke was the root of every problem in Naruto's life, excluding the original emotional trauma Naruto received as a child. _**"I can just remove him temporarily, fix Naruto, then bring him back after a few months. Perfect."**_Naruto said, and headed into the Uchiha district.

He made it up to the Uchiha main house, where Sasuke lived, when Kakashi and Kurenai landed in front of him. "Naruto," Kakashi said, his lone eye trained on Naruto, "what are you doing here?" Naruto looked at Kakashi. _**"Could you step aside, Hatake? I'd rather not waste any energy on you two." **_

Naruto said, his face set to 'Apathetic'. "Wow, it really is like he's possessed." Kurenai said, surprised by the change in Naruto's voice, and how he spoke. "But Naruto," Kurenai continued, "we cannot allow you to enter this house. If you attempt to force your way in, we are ordered to execute you."

Naruto closed his eyes, and shook his head, _**"This is for Naruto, and you will not stand in my way." **_He looked at them, with pupil less irises, wide and red, and they could not move. He raised his hand to Kakashi's head first. _**"You will go back to you post and forget I was here." **_He said, and Kakashi's body tensed for a moment, before relaxing.

He jumped up onto a nearby roof, and then Naruto turned to Kurenai. He repeated the action on Kurenai, then she left to an adjacent building as well. Naruto looked around to make sure no more unnecessary obstacles were in his way, then continued into the Uchiha manor.

He found Sasuke sleeping in the main bedroom, and put a hold on him. He approached Sasuke, and placed his hand on his head. Sasuke tensed after a moment, and Naruto released the hold.

Sasuke started convulsing, grasping at his chest and throat. Naruto watched him as he writhed, then fell still. _**"Oops. You weren't meant to die… nevertheless, you death will be beneficial to Naruto. You should be proud." **_he said, stared at him for a moment longer, then went home.

No further interferences happened, and Naruto got home quickly. He laid down in bed, stared at the ceiling for a moment, then fell into unconciousness.

Author's box

Haha! Finished! I wasn't going to do this after I put up 'Repeat', cause no one replied, but as I'm doing 'Team Naruto', which you should all read by the way, I figured, "Why not!" and wrote it. Tell me what you thought of the missing memories, and the touched up chapters that I put up. REVIEW TIME!


	8. IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **ATTENTION, READ THIS NEXT PART, ITS IMPORTANT!**

**ATTENTION, READ THIS NEXT PART, ITS IMPORTANT!**

Only. 3 people comented on this last chpter, and all three of them admitted to skimming or just reading the last chapter. This is one of those mystery stories that you have to be there from start to finish to understand anything. Skipping through the story will kill everything this story had to offer (however little that actually was), so if you have read this stoy before, and have skimmed through it to just see what it was about then left, you have to read it from start to finish. To every one else, try to read from start to finish. Comment please, they make me feel better as a human being.


	9. rewriting this story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **UPDATE! **I will be rewriting this story, making it longer, easier to understand and all that jazz. people seemed to not understand entirely what went down in the story, so i will fix it, as i actually liked how this story idea went. if you could review or pm me any idea's or suggestion for bettering this story, or things you had issues with the first time around. be detailed, as you will be the ones to decide whether the re-write is any good or not. if i e-write it, but don't fix any of the issues, it might suck, really bad. thank you.

**UPDATE! **I will be rewriting this story, making it longer, easier to understand and all that jazz. people seemed to not understand entirely what went down in the story, so i will fix it, as i actually liked how this story idea went. if you could review or pm me any idea's or suggestion for bettering this story, or things you had issues with the first time around. be detailed, as you will be the ones to decide whether the re-write is any good or not. if i e-write it, but don't fix any of the issues, it might suck, really bad. thank you.


End file.
